Angel in Disguise
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Vegeta's hurt from the latest training he went through. Bulma finds him laying on the ground and tries to help him out. VegetaxBulma


Angel in Disguise (VegetaxBulma)

****

I'm really on a Vegetaxwhoever kick right now. I admit I really am addicted to DBZ. Vegeta is one of my favorite characters from the series – because of his attitude and the way he loses his temper – and this is kicking up definitely. I used to watch it on Cartoon Network until they took it off. Well enjoy.

"Damn it." He cursed out, pain searing through his body as if it didn't have a source or origin. Trying to pick up his broken down body, he felt his arms give out from under him, almost expecting him to just lay there.

He had to get stronger, he had to, he had to beat Kakarot. He had to but his body wouldn't work for him. He had to get stronger then that younger Saiyan and fast.

"Vegeta are you in here?" Bulma's voice echoed through the vast room as she poked her head into it. Looking around, her eyes fell onto the Saiyan prince laying on the ground, a pained look on his face.

"What's wrong Vegeta?" She asked, kneeling down next to him. Reaching down, she touched his back, concern flaring through her for the man. It was unfamiliar since it was for the arrogant prince that didn't want anything to do with her.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed, a snarl on his face. It was like he was a wild dog and she was trying to coax him over for some food. He was being defensive as she stepped closer to him, invading his life.

"You know something. How about you quit being a bastard for once? Let someone help you out when you need it." She hissed back, her glare falling on the pained face. She didn't care if he was in pain, she had to let him know that.

"Shut . . . Shu . . . up." He muttered as the feeling of exhaustion and sleep took over his short body. Laying his head flat on the ground, he closed his eyes, wanting sleep now. He wanted his body to be repaired so he could do this all over again. He'll do it while he was healing if he had to.

"I won't shut up. How can I do something like that when I like to run my mouth at times? I like speaking my mind." She asked the sleeping man before grabbing his shoulders and dragging him out. She drugged hum through the hallways, her father helping her to put the man on the bed.

Taking a breath, looking at the man, she noticed how many bruises he had. He pushed himself to the limit again. Shaking her head, she stripped off his broken armor and ripped body suit. Looking at him, she took in the muscles that covered his body as blood seeped from some of the wounds he caused to himself while training. This man was too ignorant at times.

Walking away, she walked into the bathroom for the first aid kit. Grabbing it, she shut the door and headed back to the room that had the Saiyan slumbering. Taking out the gauze and tape, she set them down to grab the peroxide and cotton ball. Tilting the bottle with the ball over the opening, she watched him. Setting the bottle down, she set the cotton filled peroxide down on his wounds, cleaning them.

Watching his face, she saw it twist slightly in pain from the stinging. Ignoring it, she set gauze on the foaming clean wounds, sticking tape on top of it. Smiling a little, she set the objects in the tin box and walked away from the Saiyan and into the bathroom.

Walking back inside, she sat down on a stool, watching the slumbering man.

"Will you leave me alone?" He asked, a hiss in his tone. Opening his eyes, he glared at the woman that helped his body repair a bit. He could tell from the stinging that woke him up.

"Will you stop being a jerk for once?" She asked, getting into his face. She didn't care if he liked his space, she was going to show him who was boss. Shaking her head, she straightened up and storming out, leaving him.

"Damn woman. You really need to stop trying to help me." He muttered as he stared at the ceiling. He didn't care if she was trying to help; trying to be his angel in disguise.

****

I'm planning on doing another VxB fanfic with the fling they had to get Trunks. If it isn't already up then keep a look out. Please review.


End file.
